User blog:SpartanEgghead/Why Beta 24.4 was problematic for many mod players...
Everything Wrong with having to use beta 24.4 to play Multiplayer or even just to connect with the mod community Here is one of the many possible scenarios of crashes that is caused by a bug that was brought about by me playing beta 24.4. Because Mevans is doing his best clearing up the mess that the 'bugfix' of b24.4 did, not all players are able to play the current version of the mod. However, most if not all multiplayer servers automatically assume that Mevans knows about everything that happened and fixed, which is a task much too big for himself to handle in such a short amount of time. So they all updated to beta 24.4. What exactly happened is beyond my knowledge, but what I do know is that the update caused a modder's nightmare to happen. There were not 1 or 2, but several different errors/crashes happening to many different people from the same "patch/bugfix."This multiplies how much more work Mevans has to do with coding, especially when coding to take several different scenarios of crashing into one mod. This is why I'd like to state that the servers that currently are running should go back to patch 24.2 until the situation that I have stated in the above paragraphs is fixed. From my point of view, it was slightly ignorant for servers to update to 24.4 just because it was a new patch, without waiting to see if the patch could wreak havoc on their community or not. For example, the official server would be packed with 35/35 players online for much of the time I have tried to get on it, before 24.4. Since 24.4, I have went to the multiplayer view in 24.2 and saw a 30/35 players online, on a time of day that the server is normally packed. If anyone can communicate these ideas to servers and send the crash report through FB to the mod team so they can fix yet another type of issue with 24.4, please do, and thank you. ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Quite honestly, I wouldn't worry myself about that.Time: 8/15/15 12:40 PM Description: Initializing game java.lang.OutOfMemoryError: Java heap space at java.awt.image.BufferedImage.getRGB(Unknown Source) at lotr.client.LOTRTextures.loadMapTextures(LOTRTextures.java:78) at lotr.client.LOTRTextures.func_110549_a(LOTRTextures.java:31) at net.minecraft.client.resources.SimpleReloadableResourceManager.func_110544_b(SourceFile:104) at net.minecraft.client.resources.SimpleReloadableResourceManager.func_110541_a(SourceFile:92) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_110436_a(Minecraft.java:598) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.finishMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:303) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:541) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:867) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at java.awt.image.BufferedImage.getRGB(Unknown Source) at lotr.client.LOTRTextures.loadMapTextures(LOTRTextures.java:78) at lotr.client.LOTRTextures.func_110549_a(LOTRTextures.java:31) at net.minecraft.client.resources.SimpleReloadableResourceManager.func_110544_b(SourceFile:104) at net.minecraft.client.resources.SimpleReloadableResourceManager.func_110541_a(SourceFile:92) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_110436_a(Minecraft.java:598) at cpw.mods.fml.client.FMLClientHandler.finishMinecraftLoading(FMLClientHandler.java:303) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71384_a(Minecraft.java:541) -- Initialization -- Details: Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:867) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 8 (x86) version 6.2 Java Version: 1.7.0_40, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ Client VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 53289808 bytes (50 MB) / 523501568 bytes (499 MB) up to 523501568 bytes (499 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx512M -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 0, tallocated: 0 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.85.1230 Minecraft Forge 10.13.2.1230 8 mods loaded, 8 mods active mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML{7.10.85.1230} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.2.1230.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge{10.13.2.1230} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.2.1230.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available CodeChickenCore{1.0.3.28} Core (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available NotEnoughItems{1.0.3.60} Enough Items (Not-Enough-Items-1.7.10.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available lotr{Beta v24.4 for Minecraft 1.7.10} Lord of the Rings Mod (1.7.10 The Lord of the Rings Mod B24.4.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FastCraft{1.21} FastCraft (fastcraft-1.21.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available AS_UpdateCheck{1.1.6} Update Check Mod (UpdateCheckerMod-1.7.10.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.2.1230 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: Intel® HD Graphics GL version 4.0.0 - Build 9.17.10.2932, Intel GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: Off (1) Category:Blog posts